Aircraft often include one or more landing gear that comprise one or more wheels. Each wheel may have a brake, which is part of an aircraft braking system, that is operatively coupled to the wheel to slow the wheel, and hence the aircraft, during, for example, landing or a rejected takeoff. After landing, the aircraft braking system applies braking based on pilot input (e.g., via manual input, an autobrake setting, etc.) to reduce the speed of the aircraft. The wheels may skid relative to the runway surface in response to a braking pressure or autobrake deceleration value being too high for the runway conditions to support the braking pressure or autobrake deceleration value (e.g., a high deceleration value on an icy runway surface). Various airport authorities and personnel may desire to assess runway surface conditions to provide subsequently landing aircraft with a real time estimate of runway surface conditions.